Many emotional and cognitive disorders are rooted in the early development of the child. Although both constitutional and environmental factors are thought to play a role in the etiology of later problems, their connection to specific behavioral outcomes have not been clearly defined. The proposed research will attempt to identify criteria for deviant development at 4 years of age analogous to the criteria identified in our 30-month data. These criteria include variables from (1) psycho-motor, (2) cognitive, (3) emotional, and (4) social domains of incompetency. The relationships between antecedent mother, infant and interactional variables will be related to these criteria to identify causal chains leading to behavior problems in early childhood. The developmental study of the offspring of mentally disordered women, especially schizophrenics, offers fertile ground for finding deviancy. Through the study of these offspring, we hope to better understand the specific etiology of schizophrenia in a multivariate context of possible deviancies. Through analyses of data from the first four assessments in our longitudinal study - Prenatal, Birth, 4 months and 12 months - we have been able to identify behavioral indices which are affected by the socio-economic status of the mother and her mental health. More than half the variance associated with the mental and psychomotor development, and the socio-emotional competency of young children can be predicted from variables already identified in the study. More sophisticated analyses are proposed which should produce even better predictions.